The Varden
About The Varden is a group of prideful builders who focus on bringing out the beauty of vanilla Minecraft. The Varden is no longer interested in frivolous wars and conflict with other guilds. They focus solely on building, raiding and getting rich. Founding The Varden was officially founded by imadeedami on July 31, 2019 but has long since been a name that EDAMI gave to all of his active gaming groups, inspired by Christopher Paolini's Inheritance Cycle . The Varden was originally registered for a Super Smash Mobs tournament on Mineplex, where they lost miserably due to the ridiculous amount of bugs that crapshoot of a server has on that minigame and a Capture the Flag team on MCCentral that grinded wins & abused server imbalances. Eventually, EDAMI migrated to Purity Vanilla in search of a multiplayer vanilla experience with no annoying rules. It was here that he was inspired to start The Varden and offered to help many greyfags escape spawn and find people to play with. The Varden is a group that builds into the beauty of nature instead of against it. They protect the entire jungle from strays or people who might abuse its resources. Members To become a member of The Varden, join our discord and check in with EDAMI. * imadeedami * MircoFox * Chef_Boy_Ardee_ left * Dr1nkCyanid3 inactive * Trexxor * Ynise left * Daddy Satan (SemiDepressed) '''kicked' * Kylesmile788 * Warvan2002 * TheFlash ''(Flashes2016) * sandico12 inactive * mrska999 * iSTiNO Member Stories * Dr1nkCyanid3 joined Purity Vanilla because he searched up anarchy servers after being inspired by his cousin playing on 2b2t, but was frustrated by the queue. When he joined, he searched around spawn looking for some way to get further out, but encountered the notorious greyfag headhunter, Daddy Satan. It was then that Cyanid3 would spend over an hour being spawn-killed and log-trapped by Satan before he was finally left alone. He did base with The Varden at Silthrim but he just randomly disappeared one day after his girlfriend made fun of him for playing Minecraft and everyone in the voice channel could hear her. He likes dating lame bitches or whatever. He was pretty chill though. * Ynise quit playing on the server shortly after dying multiple times while traveling the nether highways trying to get to Silthrim. She is a Super Smash Mobs player and is quite good. * Trexxor, another player from Super Smash Mobs, joined the server on 8/13/19 and journeyed to The End with Kylesmile788, imadeedami & Warvan2002. He didn't last more than 5 minutes in The End and spawned back at base before deciding to help organize things, brew potions and fix up technicalities. * Chef_Boy_Ardee_ was the first member of The Varden who walked 15k out in the over-world to base with imadeedami. Shorty after being joined by Dr1nkCyanid3 & MircoFox, they all began establishing themselves at Outpost 1. After a while, Dr1nkCyanid3, imadeedami & Chef_Boy_Ardee_ decided to venture into the Nether to gather materials for potions. Chef_Boy_Ardee_ autistically decided to keep his toggle sprint on for some reason and even kept all his valuables on his person even though he was warned not to. While traveling in the nether, Chef_Boy_Ardee_ sprinted into some lava and died a miserable and deserving death. After this, he quit the server even though the gear he had on him wasn't even that great. He is 13 though, so it is assumed that his attention span is so extremely low that he can't handle simple vanilla anarchy. * MIrcoFox is one of imadeedami's teammates from Super Smash Mobs on Mineplex, but she still plays on that server with some other tryhard sweats. She really is trash at that minigame though, and imadeedami has 4 stocked her many times so nobody is sure why she still plays but power to her... Other than that, she's done practically nothing exceptional on the server besides writing lewd stuff on signs and raiding bases that she finds while traveling through the nether. She is a good builder and decorator though, and stays true to The Varden's values. * Daddy Satan decided to join The Varden once he realized how cool imadeedami was. After imadeedami bent the knee, he put out a declaration that The Varden was now at peace with Satan. This cleared the air and after Satan & imadeedami bonded during a conversation on discord about martial arts and promiscuity, they decided to help each other on whatever potential endeavors they have in mind for the future. Satan helped The Varden build access highways to spawn to simplify trading & also gave back some of the shulker shells that he yoinked from imadeedami's putrid corpse. * Kylesmile788 will make his own member story when he feels like it. He's been apart of other guilds on the server and is very good at farming. He was invited to Kirtan after chatting with imadeedami. * Warvan2002 literally downloaded Minecraft on 8/11/2019 and only gets his knowledge of the game from youtube videos. He's very resourceful though, and learns quickly. He joined this server looking for a multiplayer survival experience without hacks and was looking for base-mates before being invited to The Varden. His resourcefulness and high levels of activity and developed trust caused EDAMI to make him a leader to split some of the administration weight. * TheFlash joined The Varden with sandico12, who is now inactive. He was fooling around at spawn and was invited to The Varden by EDAMI. He met sandico12 along the way and told him to follow him to Kirtan. Shorty after joining, Kirtan was griefed and TheFlash helped EDAMI secure the discord channel and did many other things for The Varden in his short time that EDAMI saw it fit to make him one of The Varden's leaders. He is a key player in the majority of Ellesméra's build projects. * mrska999, 'former leader of 'The Elmo Union joined The Varden with his friend, another former Elmo Union leader called iSTiNO on 8/21/18 after seeing the wiki page & being interested in rebuilding with another faction. The Varden was happy to welcome him in and his resourcefulness was no longer in question the moment he stepped into Ellesméra & immediately fixed the villager breeder that TheFlash and Kylesmile788 were struggling with. * iSTiNO joined The Varden soon after mrska999 on 8/23/18. Wars & Conflict The Varden declared war on Satan for spawn killing Dr1nkCyanid3 repeatedly, but imadeedami was log trapped while trading at spawn and had to bow to Satan before getting his armour back and getting reimbursed by his merchant W3Know before going about his day. Satan officially won the war against The Varden. On the morning of August 12th, 2019, imadeedami went to go help fabicoh98 who needed an ender chest to re-gear near spawn. imadeedami had easy access to spawn thanks to Daddy Satan's efforts to connect the highways, but in the short interim that he was out helping fabicoh98, someone found Kirtan by accident thanks to the activated nether portal in the base and took many trivial valuables that were soon replaced tenfold. Regardless, it made imadeedami question if he was truly in a safe spot to base, but since he was confident in his ability to defend his home, he remained at Kirtan. On August 14th, 2019, Kirtan was griefed by Isabella1999xo. This devastated The Varden. They knew many people had their coordinates, but thought nobody actually cared enough to grief or raid the base. It is assumed that the person who raided the base on the 12th of August is also Isabella1999xo. The Varden has already found a new spot to base at, now called Ellesméra and has gone farther than they ever have before this time, with many more restrictions on members of the discord. It is rumoured that Satan or Snakob owns the account that griefed Kirtan, and many oldfags have attested to this but Satan did so much for The Varden that imadeedami isn't sure who to trust. Regardless, he kicked Satan from The Varden for precautionary measures.